The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known in the art that striking a golf ball straight and true is difficult and requires skill and training. Fundamentally, if the ball is to fly off the tee straight, the club that hits it must also be squarely aligned. This, of course, depends on how well the golfer has swung the club, which depends on initial stance alignment, and the swinging motion of feet and hips.
Golfers are continually seeking to improve their swing technique in order to maximize both the accuracy and the distance the golf ball travels after contact with the golf club. In the past, the typical golf swing involved throwing the hips forward in the direction that the golfer is attempting to drive the golf ball.
Generally, in striking a golf ball, the golfer should be positioned with the toes of both feet on a line parallel to an imaginary target line for the shot. The stance should also position the ball so that a line intersecting the ball and perpendicular to the target line passes slightly inside of the forwardmost heel of the golfer. Finally, the club face should be “square” to the ball, which is perpendicular to the target line at the point of impact of the club face with the ball.
Further, to swing a golf club or retained to improve the skills required the creation of muscle memory, which is an effective way of learning a golf swing for maximum ball travel distance and directional accuracy. Specifically, if a golfer repeats the desired swing of a golf club multiple times, with the feet, hips, and upper body positioned correctly, the golfer will be able to replicate the feel of the desired golf swing by the use of muscle memory.
In the past, various systems, methods, and golf training devices were designed to repetitively force the golfer to swing a golf club through a certain range of motion. Such prior art systems provide the golfer the opportunity to build muscle memory, but not for all motions of the swing and in many cases not entirely correct motions for a real human golf swing.
Other proposals have involved mats and technological devices for training the positioning of feet during a golf swing. The problem with these golf swing training devices is that they do not align the feet of a golfer at a perfect golf stance at set position; and automatically allow the feet and the body to shift into a perfect finish swing based on the golfer's body type. Even though the above cited golf training systems meet some of the needs of the market, a golf swing training assembly and method of operation that helps position the feet and hips in golf movements involving the rotation of the hips, foot placement, follow through, and striking of a golf ball is still desired.